


XII

by Chibifukurou



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: Greed: The Hanged Man





	XII

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverShepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShepard/gifts).




End file.
